


Yakuza Girl

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Humor, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from qem_chibati's prompt:<br/>"Nase becomes leader of a Yakuza gang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakuza Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

She laid her black stone; effectively cornering her enemy, cutting off is last opening. She knew his low ability at Go would lose him the game but she also knew he’d be desperate enough to want to play it out to the bitter end. More fool he.  
  
The tiny four-shooter gun sat snugly inside her bra, just waiting to be used. And oh, how she wanted him to make it necessary to use it.  
  
Yes, she’d beat him at Go and take his turf. And if he resisted she’d take his life too.  
  
No-one mistreated her Isumi but she herself!


End file.
